Story01: In More ways Than You Know
by BabyLioness
Summary: my first fanfic.
1. Chapter00

**Story01:** In More Ways Than You Know

**Anime:** Gakuen Alice

**By:** BabyLioness

**Disclaimer:**

This is the first and only time ill say it, so don't sue me when you don't see this on future pages…

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

Thanks for reading.

Author's notes:

_This is my first FanFic. Sorry, if it isn't as good as the other stories posted on this site. But I still hope you like it._

_**BabyLioness**_


	2. Chapter01

**Story01:** In More Ways Than You Know

**Anime:** Gakuen Alice

**By:** BabyLioness

Author's notes:

_First chapter up! I wrote this while trying to draw one day. I hope you like it!_

_Also I will probably take ages to update, since **1**-I'm lazy, **2**-I might forget and **3**-I'm not a really good author. _

_Hondone gomenasai!!_

_**BabyLioness**_

**Chapter01: Unpleasant Thoughts and Painful Memories**

Another normal day at Gakuen Alice. Well, that was what they all thought as the Academy's students settled down for class. And as usual, one particular girl was late.

Mikan Sakura, age 12 flung open the classroom door and greeted everyone in her usual way.

"Ohayoo, Minna-san!"

Yuu, the classroom representive waved to her.

"Ohayoo, Mikan-chan!"

Then Mikan saw Hotaru, her best friend reading a book and greeted her with a hug.

"Hotaru!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Well, tried to anyway.

The door opened. Ruka and Natsume walked in, neither caring whether they were late or not. Mikan gave them her greeting as well.

"Ohayoo, Ruka-pyon! Ohayoo, Natsume!"

"Ohayoo, Mikan-san."

"Hn."

Although he appeared to be cold to her, inside he was happy and watched her walk away, again offended by his lacking to give her a proper greeting. **_But still…when she was pouting, she looked so…kawa-what am I thinking? He thought fiercely. Who in the world would think she was cute?_**

'_You would.'_ said a little voice inside him.

**_What the? What made you think that?_**

'_You did. You just thought it.'_

**_What?! Oh… _**He blushed just a little bit.

'_Awww…how _cute. _Also that little _pout _of hers, with the _lips_ curled…' _the little voice taunted him.

Natsume blushed a little more.

_**Shut up, shut up. Shut up!...why am I even arguing with myself?**_

Suddenly Natsume turned around. He felt someone was watching him. Someone was. Kokoro Yome, the boy with the mind-read Alice was looking at him with a big grin on his face. And he had heard the whole 'conversation'.

'_Oh…come on. You know you like her…'_

The voice was back.

_**Urusai!!**_

Koko winced but his smile lay fixed into place. In fact, it got even bigger, if that was possible. Natsume was now blushing furiously.

But before he could burn Koko to ashes, the door opened again. This time,

Narumi-sensei and the other substitute teacher with the glasses walked in.

"Sakura Mikan."

**_Narumi-sensei looks worried._** thought Mikan. **_Otherwise he would never have called me by my full name._**

"Hai?"

"Would you go up to the Headmaster's office? He has something to ask you."

The class gasped. This was the first time some-one in their class had been called up to the Headmaster's office. They all wondered what it was he wanted to ask Mikan and why was Narumi-sensei looking so nervous.

"H-Hai."

"Since this is your first time, I'll accompany you there."

And they walked out.

Everyone watched them go. Many questions popped up in their minds. Then they all turned as one to the one person who might know. Might.

Poor Koko turned around to see the whole class staring at him evilly. Well, it seemed that way to him. Then the questions came.

"Why was Narumi-sensei so nervous?"

"What is the Headmaster going to ask Mikan-chan?"

"Does Natsume-kun love me?"

Koko sweatdropped at the last question.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

All the students including Koko were flung some distance away, all rubbing the back of their heads where huge lumps had formed, thanks to the Hotaru's now updated Baka-gun. Then she pointed it at Koko.

"Answer my questions."

Poor Koko sweated a bucket.

"H-Hai…"

"First, why was Narumi-sensei so worried?"

And although the whole class had questions for him, they all kept quiet, not wanting to be hit by Hotaru's Baka-gun again.

And so Koko told them.

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

The door opened.

"Sakura Mikan."

'_Narumi- sensei looks worried.' _

he heard Mikan think.

_**Huh? **_

He used his Alice on Narumi-sensei. He was indeed worried. Very. So much that his thoughts were very hard to make sense out of.

'_I really don't want her to go…but Headmaster's orders…besides…danger…"_

_**Danger?**_

He tried harder to listen.

"Would you go up to the Headmaster's office? He has something to ask you."

His thoughts got more frantic.

'_Don't go…more danger…unexpected…'_

"H-Hai."

"Since this is your first time, I'll accompany you there."

As they went out, Narumi-sensei's thoughts went crazy, now he could only make out a few little words every so often.

'…_at least…Mikan safe…nothing will happen…I'm with …_

At this, Narumi-sensei breathed a sigh of relief, but he continued to worry and brood over his thoughts. Koko followed them to try to get more information.

'_Anti-Alice Organi-'_

But Narumi-sensei saw him.

"Kokoro Yome! Get back to class! **Now!**"

He was shocked. This was the first time Narumi-sensei had yelled at one of his students. Worse, he had called him _and _Mikan-chan by their full names. He was clearly very upset.

So Koko walked back to class, puzzling about what those words meant.

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

"Ano…I'm finished…" Koko said.

But everybody was staring at Natsume whose eyes and mouth were wide open in shock.

"No…Mikan…"

He glanced at Hotaru, who normally would be taking photos, but she had the same expression on her face. This was the first time the infamous ice King and Queen had both shown some emotion. And all for one girl who had unknowingly made her way into their hearts and stayed there. And if they were concerned it must something very serious. Another glance around the room showed Sumire and Ruka with the same fear and horror plastered all over their faces.

'_Oh god...not again…'_

'_The anti-Alice organization…'_

'_Mikan…'_

'_Whoever lays a finger on her will regret the day they were born…"_

"Úm…what's going on?" Yuu asked.

"I don't know…"

Then their thoughts reached Koko.

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

Sumire and Mikan hiding under a trolley…Reo sitting on Natsume's bed…

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

Natsume standing at the front of a ship…the water in front erupts with fire…ship blows up…

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

Reo breaking the panda communicator device…

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

And more recent…anti-alice organization attacking the school putting many in a coma….

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

Koko widened his eyes in shock as he relived each memory. He had no idea…

"So…?" someone asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Then he saw Natsume, his memories, carrying out the mission,

_Anti-alice Organization…_

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

..someone aiming a gun at Ruka…they get blasted off by the baka gun…

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

…Mikan getting hit by these ugly looking men, and taken captive…Narumi freaking out…

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

Ruka bandaging Natsume's arm…it was completely covered with blood…

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

He grimaced.

"Yes, you definitely don't want to know."

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Thank you so much for your reviews!! Oh and in case you haven't realised the whole chapter parts have been converted to one. I'm very sorry for the trouble it may have caused…This was because I only typed up bits of it, on different computers so very sorry. Anyway... really big thanks to **glenda23,**_ _**Tsubame Sakura **and** Forbidden **for commenting and giving me tips. _

_Till next time, _

**_BabyLioness_**


	3. Chapter02

**Story01:** In More Ways Than You Know

**Anime:** Gakuen Alice

**By:** BabyLioness

Author's notes:

_Second Chapter finally up! Thank you for giving me some very good advice. And thanks to all previous reviewers too!_

_**BabyLioness**_

**Chapter02: Principal's Question**

Mikan and Narumi-sensei walked down many hallways and past many doors and buildings; finally they reached a large building near the back of the Academy. There were two large doors. Narumi-sensei opened the left one and they walked into the building. Inside many robots were working but Narumi-sensei ignored it all and walked down the hallway, he pressed a button and a pair of doors slid open revealing the inside of an elevator. They stepped inside, Narumi-sensei pressed a button and soon they were on the 7th floor. There was a receptionist's counter and Narumi-sensei talked to the lady robot there.

"Narumi here with Sakura Mikan."

"ok, hold on a minute."

The lady robot pressed a button and a face appeared on a small screen.

"narumi, is it? Good. Come right in."

Then the face blinked out.

"please come with me."

The lady robot led Narumi-sensei and a very confused Mikan to an empty room.

"-Initializing Order: Open Dimension Door-"

Then the lady robot started to glow. She stretched out and became a giant pillar in the middle of the room. A pair of doors opened in the middle og the gigantic pillar. Mikan could see nothing, it was so dark despite having a glowing exterior.

_What's going on? Where am i? What's he going to ask me? How can anyone see in this dark?_

Then more doors opened. As they did, the whole hallway was flooded into light.

A low huskyvoice which sounded like they hadn't used it in a long time, called out.

"Narumi, come in."

They walked into the brightly lit room. A man was seated at a large desk piled high with important-looking documents. There were beautiful red and black velvet to sit on. Bottles of champagne were rowed out neatly on a shelf to the left of the man. There were two doors in the room, not including the one which they had come in from, complete with shiny gold handles and black glass. Everywhere shouted 'luxury' and 'rich' but mikan thought that the man with the enormous bangs under his eyes, straggly, untidy hair and worn-out face looked really unhappy. Her eyes softened.

"this is sakura Mikan, Mikan-chan, this is the Headmaster."

Mikan didn't know what to do, so she curtsied.

"Nice to meet you."

"Very good manners I see." Observed the Headmaster.

Narumi raised his eyebrows, and barekly held back a snort. The Mikan he knew didn't know how to curtsy, and definitely not good manners, cute, friendly, cheerful, yes. But also clumsy, and incredibly dense.

But then he remembered that this was no laughing matter, this was serious.

.:MIKAN:.

"sakura-san,answer me this truthfully."

"yes, sir"

_**What can it be that's so important, I have to see him?Oh god, is it…Gran-no no! No way!**_

"do you have another Alice?'

"…w-what?"

"I repeat, do you or do you not have another alice?"

_**Eh? Nanikore? Why's he asking me that all of a sudden? Do I have another alice? Or supposed to? Or..or...**_

"sakura-san."

He sounded annoyed.

"yes?"

"answer my question."

"A-Ano…wa-wakarenai…"

He linked his fingers thoughtfully.

"I see."

For a moment, there was silence, kind of awkward but also peaceful in a way. He was stroking his chin, deep in thought whilst she was looking down at the mosiac floor, twiddling her thumbs and feeling anxious. Finally he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"Very well, Sakura-san. You may go now."

She sighed in relief and stood up to go.

"Oh, and Sakura-san?"

"H-hai?"

"promise me you;'ll inform me straight away when...strange things start happening to you. it pays to be careful, especially since this is a rather...delicate situation."

"yes, sir. I promise sir."

he nodded his head in approval.

"Good. Now back to class with you."

_**But it's past 4.**_

"Hai."

.:Koko:.

I was walking in the school gardens. A beautiful cherry blossom tree was in full bloom. Beautiful pink-coloured flowers. Reminded me of one very special girl with gorgeous pink hair...

_What a wierd question..._

_**Huh? Who was thinking that?**_

I turned around and i saw Mikan. She was walking along absently and looked really puzzled. Remembering the last time, i saw her she was going off to see the Headmaster, of all things, i tried to listen to her thoughts. i say tried because as you know she has the Nullification as you know she has the Nullification Alice and right now she had it activated but it didn't seem like she knew. but she being the baka she was, hadn't developed her alice to its full potential and could not completly nullify my Alice unless she really really wanted to.  
So all i heard was:

_...what a wierd question..._

_...he mean...alice?..._

_...kind of question...that?_

_...another alice...i wish._

_...Ahhh! i forgot! i was supposed to meet someone tonight!_

And the alice was deactivated. And she still hasn't even noticed. she had already dashed off. But he just sat down on a nearby bench, twice as curious than before.

_**Just what the hell was going on?**_

Author's Notes:

_hello hello , i hope you like this chapter, im sorry i took so long to update. grounded lots again. + forgot and school assignments i have more to come, so please stay. oh and also the formats may be diffrent. our microsoft word product key expired, so im now using wordpad. took me ages to figure that out. --'' _

_thank you very much for reading _

_**BabyLioness**_


	4. Chapter03

**Story01:** In More Ways Than You Know

**Anime:** Gakuen Alice

**By:** BabyLioness

* * *

Author's notes:

_Third Chapter also up now ! Enjoy !! _

_**BabyLioness**_

* * *

**Chapter03: Who...?**

.:MIKAN:.

_**...How could i forget!? it's close to 9:50 now and it'll take at least a few minutes to walk-even to run!**_

_**...But i wonder who sent it?**_

xXxFlashbackxXx

"sniff, sniff. -hiccup- sniff...Hotaru...sniff...sayo-hiccup-nara!!..."

I ran towards her to give her a hug. I mean we were parting! Can you believe it? And for a whole Night! Apart for a whole night!

_**wahhh!!! im gonna miss Hotaru! The bane of my existence, the beautiful light in my life, my besterest friend in the whole wide world...**_

_**--!!**_

**BAKA-BOOM!**

Everyone turned around to see what was going on.

**Hotaru-1745Mikan-0**

"Mikan-san, daijobu?"

I looked up to see Yuu's worried face. I gave him a big smile.

"Hai!"

He walked me back to my room, we said our goodbyes and i went into my room.

_**Hotaru, you meanie! Grrr--Are?**_

To my surprise, someone had inserted a note into the slot of my door. It was nearly completely buried into the door slot but when i opened the door, it fell and i saw it. It was a short and simple note written on notepaper. Allit said was simply this:

_Mikan, 10:00 tonight.-Northern forest_

No signature or any other hint as to who it was.

xXxFlashbackxXx

**_maybe it's from Hotaru! To say sorry for earlier...and we're spending time together tonight!! Yay!! It must be from Hotaru. Oh i knew, she really did care!_ **

And she talked to herself, for a while longer, tears shining in her eyes, daydreaming. Students passing by sweatdropped.

Then...

"Ack! i forgot! I have to get ready!...Hmm..let's see...um...sandwiches...orange juice, oh and a tablecloth to sit on...lalala..."

She hummed to herself as she packed. Finally she was ready.

"lesse...10:10!! I'm late! Oh, Hotaru will be so disappointed! Hotaru!! Wait for me!!"

And she ran to the Northern Woods Forest, carefully holding the picnic basket so the contents wouldnt be squashed or damged.

She arrived at the entrance of the Forest.

_**It's very dark...What am i thinking? I shouldn't care, i have Hotaru with me!**_

And she walked in, all the while calling for her best friend.

"Hotaru?"

No answer.

"Are you here, Hotaru?"

She walked deeper into the forest.

"Hota-eh?"

Her skirt had got caught on some berry bushes. She yanked at it and it tore.

_**...oh well, first, i gotta find Hotaru...**_

Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Hotaru!"

And she ran towards the bush...

"Hota-mph!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

_wow, two chapters uploaded today. i hope you like them. also, im sorry if i havent continued the other fanfiction...i have writer's block, all these i wrote ages ago, but havent had time to typ it up, i actually have more to come. this month i hope to type up more, since i still have a few more chapters to go. also im woking on another story, yes yes i know, i should finish one before starting another but i cant help it :P sorry 66 no i cant type it up, because this site is strictly fanfiction only, maybe ill get a blog one day and type it up there...oh well, doesnt matter, for now i hope you enjoy this chapter, previous chapters, and the chapters to come.!_

_!!--- Now Questions:  
1.) why did the Headmaster ask such a strange question?_

_2.) who is the person who sent the note?_

_3.) what's going to happen to Mikan?_

_and my personal favourite..._

_4.) What's our dear flame-caster going to do when he finds out?_

_Go on guess...i have it down, its like a planned out story, so yes,i have the ending..sort of. i hope you like, and look forward to the rest...i hope..._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_**BabyLioness**_

* * *


	5. Chapter04

**Story01:** In More Ways Than You Know

**Anime:** Gakuen Alice

**By:** BabyLioness

Author's notes:

_And the fourth...sorry it took so long...had no idea what to call it...the chapter name i mean. :) also im not going to bother with the dividers anymore, they dont turn up anyway... T.T ... anywayz, enjoy! _

_**BabyLioness**_

**Chapter04: Baka Radiation**

**BANG! POP!**

Hotaru looked up from her desk where she was studying. The alarm for one of the rescue signs in the Northern Woods Forest had been set off. Her eyes became rabbit signs. There were rabbits to be earned here! And she jumped off to the forest...

When she got there, no-one was there and she started to get annoyed. Then she noticed a picnic basket, its contents spilled over into the muddy ground, dotted with footprints-hey hang on a sec...footprints? Someone had been near the school, no, inside the school. And something bad had just happened here. she had to get away before the person or worse...people returns to cover the evidence. But first of all, she picked up a turtle sitting in a nearby hole. Then she stepped back onto her flying vehicle and flew back to her room. While she was flying, she called Narumi-sensei with the new walkie-talkies with screens she had made.

**BearBoxes Version02:  
can interact with any others with bearboxes with just a few words. colour screen+audio, voice activated, now comes with password.  
NEW Special Edition out now.  
Price: 300 rabbits**

Narumi-sensei, who had already come onscreen, watched her talking to no-one, sweatdropping.

"Ano...Hotaru?"

"yes?"

narumi-sensei sweatdropped again. conversations with Hotaru always seemed to get nowhere.

"um...i think you called for me."

"Yes. Someone was in the Northern Woods Forest tonight."

Narumi-sensei frowned a bit.

"Are you sure it wasn't a student?"

"There was a student..."

He relaxed.

"Ok, thats good then."

"...But when i got there, no-one was there and there was a spilled picnic basket on the ground."

Narumi-sensei's eyes widened a bit.

"..."

"Well?"

"...I'll be right over. I'll get some teachers to check out the Forest."

"Ok, bye."

"--Wait!"

A blank screen answered him. He sighed.This was an emergency. But Hotaru was always Hotaru.

Hotaru hung up, then she took out the turtle.

**Mini Turtle Surveiliance:  
records both video and sound. looks like normal turtle so as to be discreet. night vision now installed in new prototype.  
also follows any humans it sees.  
Price: 700 rabbits  
NEW Night Vision Protype: 870 rabbits**

She reached under one side of the head and took out a short cable, connected it to one of her laptops sitting on her desk and stared at the screen playing back the last 30 minutes.

At first, only the roots of bushes and trees were seen, but then the scene changed. The turtle stepped on a large fallen branch, tripped and flipped over onto his back. The pratically invisible camera eye on the turtle's front switched on, now the view was larger and you could see much more, whole trees, bushes, etc...

The screen flashed some words...  
**HUMAN DETECTED  
BAKA RADIATION ALSO DETECTED  
METER: 7250  
SYSTEM COMMANDS: AUTOMATIC FOLLOW**

Someone came into view, they were wearing the Academy's uniform and were swinging a picnic basket. They seemed to be looking for something or rather...someone.

"..."

_**There's only one person i know who'll be dumb enough to go out this late...and with such a high baka radiation...**_

The screen started to rock from side to side. Hotaru realised that the turtle was trying to flip back onto its feet. When it had donr that, the turtle started to follow this someone. At a distance.

More words flashed acreoss the screen...  
**TROUBLE DETECTED  
THREE UNIDENTIFIED HUMANS NEAR  
NO ALICE ACADEMY PASSPORTS DETECTED   
SOUND MICROPHONE NOW SWITCHED ON  
DANGER METER: 89.5**

The sound of an owl hooting filled the air, many crickets were making a din. But Hotaru's eyes were fixed on the screen. The turtle had stepped out from a bush and she couls see the person clearly. It was Mikan.

"Hotaru?"

Obviously there was no answer. She had been here all night working on her latest invention.

"Are you here, Hotaru?"

She heard the sound of somebody knocking on her door and ignored it. She knew who it was. It was unlocked, but even if it wasn't she knew they'll come in anyway.

She watched Mikan walk deeper into the forest.

"Hota-eh?"

Someone gasped behind her and the screen turned entirely black.

Author's Notes:

_So how was that? Was it good, bad? somewhere in between? Did i improve or did i get worse? -phew- i can't believe i actually typed out three chapters today...actually four...wow...i think im getting better at typing, dunno about the story writing...you tell me. :D but i do hope i improved. im might make another fanfiction thing...except it will hold my poems. i dunno. maybe, maybe not. For now...i hope you liked it. i sure love cliffhangers. im always ending with them...i should stop doing that, before you get tired. _

_For now---QUESTIONS---_

_5.) who's behind Hotaru?_

_6.) what will Hotaru see on the screen next?_

_and..._

_7.) what the hell has the Anti-Alice Organization got to do with this all?_

_more and more questions!! And it seems that the question from last time havent been answerd either...anyway, i hope you liked this chapter, i might post another one today..might, might not. lots of maybes today ++ ... anyway, i have to think of a chapter name. and then it'll be five chapters i posted today. Hope you like next one.! _

_I have the next chapter all written out on refill already and need to write out future chpters, 6, 7 and 8. And anymore i need. . _

_Coming Soon: Chapter05_

_**BabyLioness**_


	6. Chapter05

**Story01:** In More Ways Than You Know  
**Anime:** Gakuen Alice  
**By:** BabyLioness

Author's notes:  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_well, despite what i said, im using dividers again, it just looks more...tidier? i dunno. well anyways, fifth chapter is up! will i be able to finish typing it up today? if i do and upload it that'll be four i've uploaded...wow...hehe, i still hope you enjoy the story. o.O_

**_BabyLioness  
_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter05: Ruka--My Small Special memory...**

.:RUKA:.

I was sitting in my room, trying to read a book, but somehow my mind always drifted back to today's strange happenings.

_**What's everything got to do with The Anti-Alice Organization? What do they want with Mikan?**_

Mikan...the girl with the never-ending smile, complete with happy-go-lucky attitude and funny moods,...and she had a wierd and very scary friend called Hotaru...the Dreaded Ice- Queen...she with the beautiful raven coloured hair, and emotionless face, the blackmailer, the torturer of his whole existence,...the one who never smiled, but when she did, looked beautiful...

He smiled wistfully.

_**Nani?! What am i thinking? Why am i thinking of her? Im supposed to be in love with Mikan, her best friend!**_

xXxFlashbackxXx

Hotaru was holding a picture of him playing with Piyo, the giant mutated chick.  
**Zoom in:** big fluffy pink clouds and chibi Ruka+Giant Piyo floating and smiling in ectasy...stars in eyes and flying...

He yelled at her.

"Hotaru! Give that Back!"

She held out another four embarassing pictures:  
...Snow White...him wearing a skirt...another playing with Piyo...him...blushing...

His eyes opened wider and wider.

"Eyaaahhhh!!H-Hota-ruuuu!!!!"

He ran at her, meaning to grab them away but she hopped onto her duck mobile, that seemed it had appeared from nowhere...and flew away.

"Hotaruuu!!!"

She pressed a button and there he was on that huge poster, running with arms open and blushing furiously. Oh and did i mention, looking very _very_ angry?

He ran even faster, yelling at her all the time. As he ran, she looked back once.

"Baka."

And she...she smiled! At him!

He stopped. He was blushing furiously. Well even more than before, if that is humanly possible. Just imagine a huge normal-fresh looking tomato...the size and shape of Ruka's head...

_**doushite...watashi no kokoro...it's beating really fast...i'm supposed to like Mikan...arent i?...then why?...but her smile...it truely is beautiful...**_

**CLICK**

"Eh?"

Hotaru calmly put the camera into her pocket and pressed a button. the poster rolled back up and a new dangled in it's place.

"Eh?--Ehhh?!!"

There he was, standing on a hillside with the sun shining behind him...and he was holding his heart and...blushing...

"Arghhh!!Hotaruuu!!"

And the chase started again...With him being the chaser of course.

xXxFlashbacKxXx

i lay back on my bed, head crushing the pillows and feet planted loosely on the carpet.

_**what the hell am i feeling...? i get this...warm? fuzzy? glow? **_

he laughed at the irony of it.

_**hell no...with hotaru? warm Fuzzy glow? no way...so then what? **_

-GASP-

_**...no-no, absolutely no way...no damn way...i cant be in love...with...with her!**_

But it was too late, even as i thought this. i knew it was true, i had fallen for her, the dreaded Ice Queen. pulled in, like a caught fish. she cast out the bait and i took it, fell for it, hook, line and sinker...it was useless to struggle now...useless to deny it.

_**But then what about Mikan...if i love Hotaru...do i also love Mikan?..i still like her right?...oh no!...then that means...means...that means ive become a two-timer!!**_

I collasped onto my bed in confusion. then i rolled off and hit my head...

"Itaii..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

_gosh..i have no sense of humour...oh well...still, poor Ruka. o.O, i should just be nice and end his confusion...nah...that wouldn't be fun then.i want to make my story as twisted as possible. because im evil XoX no, not really, it's because it'll be fun working out all the knots... wow thats fourth chapter today!! woot!! go me!! --'' and thats another maybe-might form couple. we've had 2 so far. NatsumexMikan is a definite, cuz theyre so cute together!! XD haha. anyway. well that did alot in helping to answer the questions... --"_

_ i might not update for ages, cuz i think i have writer's block, i had this written down ages ago...and i added some extra bits at the end. i had only up to flashback end, but then i wanted to add some humor to it, so i added that...but it turned out horribly. still hope you like the rest of it look forward to next chapter...i hope._

_If you're reading this, thank you for:  
1 for reading my fanfic, despite no summary, and the fact that im a newbie  
2 not skipping these author notes even though they are incredibly long  
3 for having enough interest in my story to read all the way till Chapter05  
4 for reading my fanfiction, even though it's really bad and i update late as._

_and..._

_5 just Thank You _

_Till next time, _

_**BabyLioness**_


End file.
